prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Marie
|weight = 125 lbs (57 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Beverly Hills, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Hollywood, California |billed = Bay Area, California |trainer = |debut = 2013 |retired = }} Natalie "Eva" Marie Nelson (September 19, 1984), professionally known as Natalie Eva Marie, is an American fashion model, actress, valet, and professional wrestler. She currently performs for WWE under the ring name Eva Marie. In 2013, Nelson signed with WWE, and was assigned to WWE's Performance Center in Tampa, Florida to begin her training. In July 2013, Nelson made her main roster debut, and later in the month would become the valet of The Bella Twins. Early life Natalie Marie born Beverly Hills, California and was raised in the Bay Area, California in the city of Concord, California. She is of Mexican and Italian descent. She has 3 older brothers Neal, Nate, and Nick of the ages of 35, 33, and 30. Her mother Josie is Mexican and father Barry is Italian. Marie played soccer for Cal State Fullerton until she started modeling, acting, and doing promotional work. She graduated with a degree in Business Management and a minor in Human resource from California State University. Professional wrestling career WWE (2013–present) In May 2013, Nelson was announced as part of WWE and E!'s new reality show entitled Total Divas that would feature behind the scenes footage of select WWE Divas and a look into their personal lives. Nelson made her main roster debut under the name Eva Marie on the July 1 episode of Raw, in a backstage segment along with her fellow Total Divas co-stars Jo-Jo, Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki Bella), and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi). Marie was announced as Natalya's protégé on the July 4 episode of WWE Superstars, during a match in which she accompanied Natalya to the ring where she defeated Naomi. Eva Marie, along with the cast of Total Divas appeared on MizTV on the July 22 Raw, where she slapped Jerry Lawler, claiming to make a name for herself and establishing herself as a heel in the process. Two weeks later, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with The Bella Twins and Natalya, in which Marie complimented Brie on her win over Natalya the previous week, aligning herself with the Bella Twins. At Summerslam Axxess, Marie made her in-ring debut in a diva tag team match alongside Brie Bella against Natalya and Maria Menounos in a losing effort with Natalya pinning Marie. Following this match, Marie began accompanying Brie to her matches. On the August 26 Raw, Marie accompanied Brie Bella to a successful singles competition match against Natalya, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas, turning the Bellas and Marie face in the process. Marie made her televised in-ring debut on the October 7 edition of Raw, teaming with JoJo and Natalya to defeat Alicia Fox, Aksana and Rosa Mendes in an six diva tag-team match. Marie teamed up with The Bella Twins against Lee, Aksana and Tamina Snuka on the November 4 Raw, where Eva and The Bellas emerged victorious when Marie got an upset victory over Snuka by pinning her, garnering her first pinfall victory. The Total Divas defeated The True Divas (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a traditional survivor series elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view and again on the subsequent Raw. Marie made her return to WWE after a nearly three month absence on the February 14, 2014 episode of SmackDown, defeating Alicia Fox in her first singles match on WWE television, however the match was cut from the broadcast. On the February 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya against Alicia Fox and Aksana, but lost the match when Aksana pinned Natalya. On the March 7 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Natalya in a tag team match against AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, which they would win. On the March 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Emma in a losing effort to the team of Rae, Fox, Aksana, Layla and Snuka. On April 6, Marie made her Wrestlemania début when she participated at WrestleMania XXX in the 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Nikki Bella in an losing effort to The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) when Marie was pinned by Cameron after special guest referee Summer Rae made a fast-count. On the following episode of Raw, Marie defeated Summer Rae after an interference by Fandango and Layla. Marie would turn heel once again as she faced off against Divas Champion AJ Lee in a pair of non-title matches, and losing both times. On the July 8 episode of Main Event, Marie participated in a six–on–one handicap match with Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae, Naomi and Natalya against Nikki Bella as part of Stephanie McMahon's punishment against Nikki, where she picked up the win for her team after a DDT. On the July 18 edition of SmackDown, Marie and Fox were scheduled to face each other in a match officiated by Nikki, but both Divas would end up attacking Nikki in the ring. Other media Marie was featured in an Fitness Blowout infomercial. In October, she was a part of Marino Fitness Campaign Booked and an sketchers commercial. Marie was featured on sportsillustrated.com as Lovely Lady of the Day in December 2012. Marie has also appeared on several magazine covers including Ruckus, Import Tuner Magazine, Glam Fit Magazine. Marie won the 2012 Powertec Model and several Fashion competitions. She has modeled for Red Chapter Clothing. Marie has appeared on shows such as Entourage, CSI: New York, America's Got Talent, 90210, and a Skechers commercial. She also appeared in the September 2013 edition of Maxim magazine. Personal life Marie's favorite food is the candy Hot Tamales. Marie describes herself as San Francisco Giants fanatic. Marie is currently engaged to Jonathan Coyle. Their engagement was featured on Total Divas. In wrestling * Finishing Moves * DDT * Schoolgirl *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel evasion (Sometimes followed by an arm drag) ** Headlock Takedown ** Pushing ** Slap ** Sidewalk Slam ** Shoulder Block ** Backbreaker *'Nicknames' **'"The Flame-haired Femme Fatale"' *'Wrestlers managed' **Natalya **The Bella Twins *'[[Music in professional wrestling|Entrance themes']] **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Jim Johnston and performed by Kim Sozzi (August 18, 2013–October 6, 2013) ** "Out Of My Mind" by CFO$ feat. Chad Cherry (February 14 2014 - present) Championships and accomplishments Fitness modeling *Powertech Model & Fitness Competition (2012) External links * * * Category:1984 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:WWE Total Divas Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster